Klaroline at the Aquarium
by UndeadtoMe
Summary: A one shot of Klaroline at making plans at the Aquarium...complete fluff & adorableness haha.


**This currently holds the spot for my fave drabble that I've written...its all cute & fluffy. I posted this on tumblr a few days ago. My lovely Flora (elenasteddy on tumblr) requested Klaroline at the aquarium...this is what I came up with. Read & Review if you like it!**

**XOXO,**

**Steph**

* * *

Klaus put on his uniform a little quickly that morning. It was the first Friday in October and he knew that she would bring her class on a field trip. The last time he saw her with the kids it was last May and every time she stopped by for a random visit during the summer he would get busy somewhere in the aquarium or he heard it from someone when it was his day off. He made sure his shift today would be centered on her pattern of showing the 6th graders around.

From the last time they spoke he knew that the aquarium was her favorite place in the world. And if she wasn't a teacher she would definitely be a marine biologist. He remembered everything they had briefly chatted about and every detail about her. Like how she always parted her hair on the right or in the middle, or how three little lines would form between her furrowed brows when she was reprimanding one of the children or how she always seemed to work yellow into her outfit.

He rushed through the security pass at the entrance of the aquarium and fumbled for his employee card.

"She's not here yet buddy…"

Klaus looked up in shock at the security guard. "What are you talking about?"

"Ms. Forbes…the middle school teacher…the bubbly blonde you seem to be head over heels for?"

"Joe, I don't know what you're talking about…but when she arrives you can tell her that they're doing something special in the sea lions exhibit that her class would love…"

The cheerful chubby guard laughed heartily "No problem loverboy!"

Klaus smirked and felt that it was going to be a good day as he scanned his employee card and went to visit the new exotic jellyfish that was being set up.

His lunch break came and he practically inhaled his food so he could see if she would arrive at the sea lion exhibit like he hoped. He rounded the corner and maneuvered through the throngs of visitors. Then he saw her, blonde curls bobbing and a yellow daisy brooch on her denim jacket.

"Hey guys! Let's organize ourselves so we can head into the sea lions exhibit."

"But it says it's closed!" one of her students shouted and pointed behind her. She turned around and saw the doorway blocked with the sign "Grand Re-Opening on Monday at 11am!"

"Shit…" she muttered not so quietly as a few students giggled behind her. Klaus smiled because this is exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Ms. Forbes! And a brand new class this year! Welcome to the best aquarium ever! This exhibit isn't open yet I'm afraid."

He felt butterflies when she turned to face him giving him a warm smile. "Klaus! So lovely to see you! That sucks…I was told that the exhibit would be extra special today…got the kids psyched for it."

Klaus looked around suspiciously and ushered the kids around him, pretending to tell them something top secret. "Is this the first field trip of the year kids?" he whispered. They all nodded. "Right…ok, this is a secret…but I do happen to have the keys to get inside and feed the sea lions…do you think your lovely teacher will bend the rules so you lot can sneak in and help me?"

"Oh no no no…can't you get in trouble for that?"Caroline asked in a hushed tone.

"No worries love, just quickly follow me in."

Caroline and her class were in awe with the brand new exhibit they built for the sea lions. Klaus showed them around and in no time, he brought out small pails of fish to feed the family of sea lions. Two other employees walked in and assisted the small class and had the sea lions perform tricks.

"Thank you so much. I know they'll remember this for a long time." Caroline whispered as her and Klaus sat on bleachers watching everyone.

"You're welcome. I know you love it here so I wanted to make sure you guys didn't leave disappointed."

Caroline glanced over at him. His stubble and blonde curls made her knees weak.

"Hey do you wanna—""I was wondering—"they both said at the same time.

Klaus smiled at her. "Um, I wanted to ask if you would like to hang out sometime…outside of sea animals and adolescent children…"

Caroline blushed, "I've been waiting forever for you to ask me out. The entire staff here tells me how much you 'fancy' me" she said imitating his British lingo.

It was his turn to blush. "Well...since it's out in the open, I do…very much." He said subconsciously leaning into her. She did the same and ended up brushing her lips against his.

Caroline pulled back immediately when a student started 'oohing & ahhing'. She turned bright red & covered her face when even the sea lions gave each other kisses which seemed to be mocking them and the other two staff members cheered.

He brushed a strand of hair off her face "So how about a date tonight?"

"Of course." She replied taking his hand.


End file.
